Sometimes, All It Takes Is A Little Love
by roza m belicova
Summary: Rose is living the dream, but lately life has been busy and she's been feeling a little neglected. When she gets home from work and her daughter almost falls, it triggers a melt down. Can Dimitri fix it before it goes bad? A little fluff do enjoy!


Hey guys, here's another one shot just for you amazing people and because well I kind of just honestly needed to write, get out of my head. Either way, I hope you like. Reviews are much appreciated. And the next chapters of ITR and Amor Prohibido are coming soon just in case anyone was wondering. Also maybe another one shot if you want.

I don't own VA.

Sometimes, All It Takes Is A Little Love.

I really fucking hated my life. Ok, no I didn't really hate my life. As others would say, I was kind of living the dream. After all, I got to spend all day every day with my best friend doing the job I'd worked my butt off for, and at the end of each day I went home to the man of my dreams and Janina, the beautiful 2 year old we were fortunate to have.

But sometimes, when you got up in the morning and flew through the motions of making breakfast and getting a 2 year old out of bed who adored sleep as much as you do or did and then trying to convince that 2 year old to behave for you so you could get her off to day care and get to work on time, because your husband had worked the night shift the night before, and you had just spent the entire day on your feet listening to snobby legit princes and princesses complain about problems of their own making, only to go home and do everything all over again, especially when you had been going all week, it tended to get a little exhausting. And yes, sometimes it was easy to forget that I was living the dream and had a lot to be thankful for.

With a sigh, I tried to push all the negativity out of my head and grabbed my key. As it turned in the lock and my daughter's musical giggles mixed in with her father's rich laughter reached my ears, it all melted away just for a second. Then, I stepped inside and she shrieked jumping out of Dimitri's arms and came flying toward me.

"Baby be car-" Before I could warn her to look where she was going, she tripped on the rug and would've fallen almost hitting her head on the coffee table if it weren't for Dimitri. He picked her up before any real damage could've occurred, but she started screaming, tears pouring down her face.

"Mama!" She wailed reaching for me. My heart stopped as I took her from Dimitri. I cradled her to my chest, nonsensical words of reassurance leaving my lips. I walked with her to the kitchen intent on getting her a glass of water or something to help her calm down, but panic was building in my chest. I hated seeing tears in my baby's eyes and, in my mind this was the universe's way of kicking my ass for the negative thoughts I'd had on the way home.

I knew thinking like that was irrational, but I was tired, my head was pounding and she was screaming in my arms. Wait, she wasn't screaming anymore. Her hands were on my cheeks and she was looking up at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Don't cry, mama." She said softly. "I'm ok." The thing was, I hadn't even realized I was crying until she pointed it out, but now I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. And I couldn't make them stop.

Carefully, she slid off my lap and ran off to the living room. I wanted to tell her to be careful and not to run, but I couldn't breathe. I heard her yelling to Dimitri, telling him something was wrong because mama was crying .I closed my eyes trying to gain some control, but the worry in her voice only made the tears come faster and made it harder to breathe, and then Dimitri was there.

"Nina go back to the living room and finish building your blocks ok?" Dimitri said to her. I waited for her to argue like she usually would, but she only nodded and left.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and sniffled trying to make my voice work.

"Every fucking thing," I said finally. "I can't do this anymore Dimitri I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired of being tired all the fucking time. I always have to do everything around here and I just-I-"I stopped, because suddenly I knew what was really bothering me, but I couldn't say it because I didn't want to make him mad at me.

"Talk to me love," He said quietly, no doubt able to read my mood. I choked on a sob and he held me tighter.

"I just feel like I have to do everything and I know you'd help if you weren't working so much and I'm not asking you to help," I said and gasped a little. "I just-I barely see you as it is. I miss you. I miss going to sleep in your arms. I miss the random I love you texts you use to send me." The bottom line was, I was starting to feel neglected and like everything I did around here wasn't appreciated. I knew that wasn't true, but I guess I just needed to be reminded of that.

"Baby," Dimitri said gently lifting my head. He took my face in his hands and gently kissed my tears away. "I love you. I know I haven't really been showing it lately and I'm sorry but don't you ever doubt that for a second. You are the love of my life. You are and have always been a queen in my eyes. You mean more to me than you will ever know." My heart sped up again, but this time it was because of his words and because of the way he was looking at me.

"Kiss me," I said softly, and then his lips were on mine and everything was ok again. I closed my eyes and melted, letting the love I could feel radiating off of him wash over me and put my doubts and fears to rest.

..

"Oooh you look so pretty, mama!" Janina said grinning adorably up at me. I smiled and scooped her up.

"So do you, baby doll." I said. She kissed my cheek.

"Do you know where we're going?" She asked. I shook my head and she pouted. "I tried to get daddy to tell me but he said nooo. He said I had to wait to find out."

Dimitri had run me a bath and insisted that I let him take care of everything else which included our daughter and apparently my clothes. He'd gone into my closet and found me a dress and shoes and everything. That was something I wish I had been able to see, but the lavender filled tub with it's fluffy bubbles had been too irresistible and Dimitri was nothing if not sneaky. By the time I'd gotten out of the tub, he'd left the dress on the bed and was giving Janina her bath if the giggles I was hearing were anything to go by.

Now, she and I sat in the living room while I did her hair and we waited for him. Janina was generally a good little girl, but there were some things like her hair that she wouldn't let anyone else do but me. I'd heard Dimitri try to convince her to let him do it, but she wasn't having any of it.

…

"I thought you had to work?" I asked Dimitri sometime later. We were walking across court to some place, I still had no idea where, but I wasn't really about to start complaining.

"I did," He said trying to get Janina to stay close.

"But?" I asked. He just shook his head and suddenly I realized where we were going. There was no stopping the smile that slid onto my face. Dimitri grinned when he realized I'd figured it out.

The moroi royal court was filled with any and everything a person could imagine. From sparkling fountains and beautiful courtyards to gorgeous architecture and gardens. Hell there was even a pretty amazing spa nestled in the midst of what was in no uncertain terms the perfect mixture of antique and modern. But that wasn't where Dimitri was taking us now.

No, he was taking us to the gardens on the west side of court, or more specifically to a garden on the west side of court. Mostly unknown and hidden from view, it was the perfect place to escape the hassle that was life around here. It was also a great place to propose, which was what Dimitri had done nearly 4 years ago.

Now, he had set up a picnic completed with candles and wine. My eyes widened a little, because it was truly beautiful. The gentle gurgle of the fountain melded perfectly with the aroma of the flowers which surrounded us. And when Janina squealed and ran off after a butterfly, I flung myself at Dimitri, jumping up into his arms and kissing him soundly.

His arms wounded around my waist as he kissed me back and I wrapped mine around his neck closing my eyes. His kiss was gentle and familiar, and as always it swept me up on a tide of desire that made my head spin and heart race. This is what I had been missing. It wasn't about the sex. It was just him. I missed having him do things like these.

"Look guys!" Janina screamed suddenly. Gently, as if I were some kind of delicate flower, Dimitri untangled me from him and sat me down on the blanket. I honest to God wanted to whine but then I opened my eyes and realize what my daughter was holding in her hands.

"Isn't she pretty?" She gushed. It was pretty, but the poor butterfly was probably also going to be dead in the next few seconds.

"Yes she is," I said and was about to tell her to let the butterfly go, but she spoke before I could.

"Can we keep her, mama?" I shook my head and she pouted. "Why not?" She turned her pout on Dimitri when I said nothing. "Can we daddy? Can we please keep her?"

"No baby," Dimitri said softly. He went over to her. "Your mama is right. We can't keep her."

"But why not?" She asked tears filling her eyes now. I caught the grimace Dimitri shot me and chuckled a little. Janina was a total daddy's girl, and he adored her just as much. Denying her anything was hard on both of us, but Dimitri had a way with telling her know that I couldn't for the life of me copy.

"Because butterflies belong out here," He said. "With the flowers. And she's scared. See how she's flapping around like that? You have to let her go baby. She'll hurt her wings if you don't." Janina still pouted, but she nodded and opened her palm. The butterfly flew off and I watched her as she watched it go.

"Very good princess." I said. "Now come here. I think I smell doughnuts." She squealed, a huge smile replacing the pout as she ran over and plopped down on the blanket next to me.

…

"Thank you for tonight," I said to Dimitri when we'd made our way back home. Janina was nestled in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder as she slept peacefully. Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You deserved it baby," He said and kissed my head. "Now take her to bed. The night's not over yet."

When I crawled into bed with him that night, I couldn't believe I'd ever had any doubts about him. How could I after he had just worshipped my body so completely and was now holding me so tightly that I didn't know where he ended and I began? For the first time in what felt like a really long time, I fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart beneath my ear, and his arms wrapped reassuringly around me. And truth be told, I knew there was nowhere else I would rather be, but sometimes all it took was a little love to remind us of everything we had.

So, loved it? Hated it? Want more? Don't care? Let me know guys. You all know how to reach me.

XXX

Roza


End file.
